The present invention relates generally to wireless communication devices and more particularly to an antenna device for radio communication in a wearable device, as well as a wearable device comprising such antenna device.
A “wearable device” is a device which can be worn by a user, such as glasses, gloves, and watches. With the development of technology, increasingly advanced wearable devices are produced, such a smart watches. The rapid development of the Internet also offers new possibilities for intelligent wearable devices.
The combination of improved radio communication technologies and the development of services through the Internet opens new opportunities for networked wearable devices. However, this relies on improved antenna devices suitable for implementation in wearable devices.
It is known that the characteristics of the antenna device are changed when being close to a human body, as is the case in wearable devices, as opposed to being in free space. The comparatively large interfering area close to the antenna device of a wearable device poses problems as to the performance of the antenna.